The present invention relates to a camera provided with a voice responsive system.
Usually, a camera is operated manually by a user in such a way that he or she sets the camera in a desired mode and releases the shutter by operating a shutter button. Furthermore, the user has to take the camera in his hand to check various settings of the camera, such as shutter speed, F-stop number or used frame number. Although in the case where the self-timer is operated and the camera releases the shutter by itself without the help of the user, still must be previously set and initiated by the user.
Therefore, in the case where the user's hands or eyes are busy with other tasks, it is almost impossible for him to operate a camera. However, there are cases in which the user requires to take a photograph when his hands and eyes are occupied with other tasks. For example, the user may require to take a photograph when he is standing on an unstable footing.